Please, Take Care of Me
by xoxodeer
Summary: [HUNHAN] - (CH 2 UP) Luhan dan Sehun yang tinggal satu apartemen dihadapi masalah untuk merawat bayi tujuh bulan yang ditinggalkan ibunya di depan pintu kamar mereka. Perubahan besar terjadi pada hubungan tidak jelas mereka. Perubahan apakah itu? Yaoi/Kinky/Mature
1. Prolog

**xoxodeer present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a Hunhan Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI/Rated M/Kinky**

**Disclaimer: Terinsipirasi dari sebuah yaoi manga tapi beda jalan cerita. Selebihnya hasil pemikiran author.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen peninggalan kakak perempuan Luhan. Hubungan mereka bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang hampir tiap hari bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Sampai suatu hari kakak perempuan Luhan menitipkan bayi yang tidak ingin dia rawat di depan pintu flat mereka. Bagaimana kehidupan Luhan dan Sehun yang secara terpaksa mengasuh bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kamar luas di salah satu apartemen klasik kawasan Seoul Institute of the Art menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka –Luhan dan Sehun- yang terbilang sangat absurd. Luhan merupakan mahasiswa tingkat tiga di kampus seni Korea Selatan itu, mengambil jurusan drama theater sedangkan Sehun mengambil jurusan film studio. Mereka seumuran dan merupakan sahabat sejak kecil yang memilih untuk hidup berdua tak terpisahkan. _Friend with benefit_, ketika perasaan jenuh karena kehidupan di dalam kampus membuat mereka stress, satu-satunya obat yang mereka konsumsi adalah melakukan sex bersama. Membutuhkan satu sama lain, mengabaikan perasaan sebenarnya dengan topeng persahabatan hingga suatu hari, Victoria 'menitipkan' bayinya yang berumur tujuh bulan pada mereka berdua. Dengan rasa terpaksa, Luhan dan Sehun merawatnya. Tapi kehadiran bayi itu mengubah segalanya, hidup mereka hingga perasaan mereka.

**Luhan**

Salah satu mahasiswa teladan di kampusnya tapi _image_ itu langsung tertutup dengan sifatnya yang hampir bisa dikatakan _playboy_. Namja popular dengan wajah cantik dan manis –_pretty than girls_- yang lebih ingin dipanggil _manly_ karena percaya bahwa dirinya lebih tampan dari Lee Minho. Memiliki wajah mulus tanpa celah, kulit bening dan halus, hidung mungil yang pas untuk dicubit dan bibir _kissable_ merah alami. See that? Luhan lebih cocok memakai dress selutut dan sepatu flat berwarna pink ketimbang memakai kemeja dan celana pensil. Kenyataannya Luhan itu namja. Sifatnya manja jika sudah dihadapkan pada duo kurcaci Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan berubah menjadi garang jika bertemu dengan Sehun.

**Sehun**

Termasuk namja popular di kalangan para gadis SeoulArt, berbekal wajah datar nan dingin, garis rahang yang tegas dan tinggi badan proporsional membuat namja ini benar-benar digilai semua orang. Sayangnya, sifatnya kelewat dingin, cuek, _self-centered_ dan ego tinggi menjadikan nilai minus pada kesempurnaan Oh Sehun. Sehun hidup mandiri –berdua dengan Luhan kini- di Seoul sedangkan kedua orang tuanya menjadi warga negara tetap di Jepang. Jika bertemu Luhan, Sehun berubah menjadi manusia super menyebalkan yang selalu membuat teman sekamarnya itu mendidih. Tapi dengan sifat minus seperti itu, Sehun lebih memiliki sifar hangat kepada anak kecil. Tipikal seorang ayah yang baik yang memiliki pernikahan normal. Namun nyatanya, hubungannya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi hubungan normal.

**Qianren**

Bayi berumur tujuh bulan ini ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Victoria –ibu kandungnya yang lari dengan pacar barunya- di depan pintu kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Berbekal baju tipis, keranjang rajut bayi tempatnya untuk tertidur dan sepucuk surat _'Please, take care of me'_ menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan selanjutnya untuk bayi tujuh bulan ini. Bayi laki-laki mungil dengan hidung kecil, mata belo dan pipi chubby kemerahan membuat Luhan jatuh hati dan bertekad untuk benar-benar merawat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Bagaimanakah cara Luhan dan Sehun yang hidup pas-pasan untuk menghidupi kehidupan Qianren?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teaser**

"_Ahh..sshh..seh..sehunnh..lebih..dalammhh.."_

"_Nghh..shhh Luhan kau…sempiitt.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_OMONAAAA…bayi siapa ini?"_

"_Kau yakin ini bukan bayi hasil permainan ranjangmu dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana?"_

"_YA! Walaupun aku playboy, tak sekalipun aku menyentuh wanita.."_

"_Yah memang, kau tipe ingin 'disentuh' bukan tipe 'menyentuh'?..."_

"_Apa kau bilangghh ngghh…ahhh.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sialan, ini anak Vic-meimei. Kenapa dia meninggalkannya disini?"_

"_Lah? Memangnya dia kemana?"_

"_Pergi keliling dunia dengan pacar barunya…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sehun…bbuing bbuing…bantu aku merawat Qianren yaaaa…bbuing bbuing.."_

"_Eiisshh..aegyomu menjijikan, Lu. Shireo, aku belum siap menjadi ayah.."_

"_Ayolaaahh…bantu ak- eh apa ini?"_

'_**Sehun, bantu Luhan untuk merawat my honey bunny sweety baby, okay. Jika tidak, aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada 'dia'…. Rahasia terbesarmu ada padaku kekekeke…'**_

"_Maksudnya apa, Sehun?"_

'_Mati aku'_

"_Ba-baiklah, aku akan bantu kau merawat benda ini.."_

"_Dia bayiiii…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sehun…jangan tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi pada kita. Pada Qianren.."_

"_Arraso, Lu. I won't do that"_

"_Yaksok!"_

"_Yaksok!"_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxodeer present**


	2. This Life

Cerita ini terinsiprasi dari manga yaoi yang judulnya **Dekichatta Danshi by Mikage Tsubaki.** Bagi yang udah pernah baca jalan ceritanya emang hampir sama, tapi ada beberapa bagian diganti dan disesuaikan dengan jalan cerita author. Hanya pada bagian awal saja yang agak sama dengan komik aslinya selebihnya jalan cerita maupun keadaan akan dibedakan. Penjelasan ini sengaja dilakukan agar reader tidak bingung dengan mengapa jalan ceritanya beda dengan manga-nya. Karena ini hanya terinspirasi maka jalan cerita selanjutnya akan berbeda. Terima kasih^^

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di Myeondong, lampu-lampu jalan mulai menghiasi jalanan kota _shopping_ terbesar ini dengan gemerlap cahaya kemerahan yang sangat indah. Semua orang yang beraktifitas sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Menikmati waktu santai dengan melepas penat dan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi saat melakukan pekerjaan rutin. Lain halnya dengan namja bertubuh tinggi ini, ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan normal untuk mengatarkan pesanan makanan yang diinginkan oleh pembelinya.

Namja itu bernama Oh Sehun, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya yang terbilang pas-pasan. Sehun tinggal di Korea sendirian, sedangkan orang tuanya menjadi tenaga pengajar tetap di Jepang. Karena merasa telah mandiri dan dapat hidup sendiri dengan baik, Sehun memutuskan tidak mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya ke Jepang. Lebih memilih hidup bersama teman masa kecilnya di sini, di Korea sebagai kampung halamannya.

Orang tuanya selalu mengirimkan uang untuk kebutuhannya disini, namun Sehun memiliki prinsip sendiri. Jadi ia akan menggunakan uang pemberian orang tuannya pada saat-saat yang mendesak saja dan juga untuk tambahan biaya kuliah sedangkan kebutuhan sehari-hari ia tumpukan dari pekerjaannya. Menjadi pengantar dan sekaligus koki di restoran kecil terkenal di daerah Myeondong mampu menghidupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

"Ya Oh _freaking_ Sehun!" suara itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Sehun risih mendadak. Dia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara cempreng yang hampir tiap detik ia dengarkan di apartemen tempat mereka berbagi. Sehun mengentikan laju motornya dan menunggu pria yang memanggilnya itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Sehun memandang wajah yang terbilang manis itu dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Orang yang ditatap hanya menyengir kuda menampilkan gigi putih bersihnya, terkesan seperti orang idiot.

"Aku numpang pulang.." Sehun menunjukan wajah garangnya lalu menjitak pelan kepala sang pemuda manis yang berdiri di sampingnya kini. Pemuda itu hanya meringgis pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rajukan andalannya jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Hentikan…"

"Huh?"

"Hentikan memajukan bibir seperti itu, kau membuatku merinding geli,"

Bukannya berhenti, pemuda itu malah menambah inci panjang bibirnya, terlihat seperti bebek. Hal itu membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri, "Aish menyusahkan. Cepatlah naik. Kita akan pulang setelah aku mengantarkan pesanan satu ini,"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu bersorak gembira dan langsung melompat ke kursi penumpang di belakang Sehun. memeluk pinggang pemuda berwajah pucat itu dengan erat dan gemas. "Hahaha, gomawoooo…"

"Terserahlah, ah-hei pinggangku bisa kram jika kau peluk seerat itu.."

"Sudah biarkan saja, aku sedang senang dapat tumpangan, hihi," ucap pemuda manis di belakangnya tanpa melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela napas frustasi, percuma saja berdebat dengan pemuda bermata rusa ini. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga.

"Kenapa belum jalan, ayo jalan.."

"Huh, sudahlah menumpang malah sok merintah seperti ini,"

"Cepatlaaah!,"

"Iya iya, cerewet.." dengan wajah kesal, Sehun melajukan motornya ke tempat yang akan ia tuju untuk mengantarkan pesanan terakhirnya. Setelah itu kembali ke restoran dan pamit kepada Tuan Jang untuk segera pulang dan tidak mengambil lembur hari ini. Sehun memang diperbolehkan untuk membawa pulang motor tersebut karena rumah Tuan Jang sudah dipenuhi banyak motor pengantar dan Sehun dipercaya oleh pria paruh baya itu untuk menumpangkanya di apartemen.

Sehun berbagi apartemen dengan teman masa kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi warga negara tetap di Korea, pemuda manis dengan perawakan mungil itu bernama Luhan. Mereka satu universitas walaupun beda jurusan mereka terbilang sangat dekat. Hampir seperti sepasang kekasih jika Luhan diibaratkan seorang perempuan. Tapi dibalik itu semua hubungan tidak normal mereka terjalin sejak menginjak bangku Senior High School. Selalu bersama tak terpisahkan, tinggal di satu apartemen dan melakukan semua kegiatan hampir bersamaan. Benih lain selain perasaan kebersamaan pasti akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Itu pasti akan terjadi dan mereka tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

**Sebuah apartemen di Myeondong**

Apartemen lumayan luas yang pas untuk mereka berdua ini adalah peninggalan dari kakak perempuan Luhan yang kini entah pergi kemana. Melihat latar belakang keluarga Luhan, hubungan keluarga antara orang tua dan anak tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Ibu Luhan, Mrs. Lu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan kakak perempuannya sejak sang bocah manis itu berumur 8 tahun. Memberi bekal kepercayaan bahwa dia akan kembali untuk Luhan dan Victoria, kakak perempuannya, sang ibu memberi alasan jika ia pergi mencari ayahnya yang pernah lari dari rumah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Luhan menjadi sulit untuk mempercayai orang-orang yang berani meninggalkannya saat mendapat bukti jika sang ibu tidak pernah kembali.

Luhan menjadi pemuda dingin dan cuek tentang masalah keluarga. Lain halnya dengan sang kakak yang hidupnya terbilang sangat bebas. Setiap hari melakukan kegiatan entah apa itu di belakang Luhan, pergi pagi pulang pagi esok harinya. Lama kelamaan Luhan menjadi jengah hingga akhirnya mengetahui apa pekerjaan sang kakak. Awalnya Luhan tidak menerima namun melihat kondisi perekonomian mereka yang sangat buruk sebagai seorang imigran mengharuskan Luhan untuk tetap memakan hasil jerih payah sang kakak.

Ada dimana saatnya Luhan muak dengan semua hal yang pernah dilakukan keluarganya, memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan keberadaan ibunya dan pekerjaan nista Victoria sampai suatu hari Sehun menawarkan bantuan untuk memperkerjakan Luhan di sebuah bar. Sehun adalah teman Luhan sejak kecil yang mengerti tentang keadaan keluarga sahabatnya, maka dari itu pemuda ini berniat menolongnya. Sayangnya, pertolongan Sehun tersebut yang membuat Luhan dan pemuda tampan itu terjerumus ke dalam dosa dan kenikmatan yang tak berujung. Luhan selalu larut akan sentuhan Sehun dan disinilah awal permulaan hubungan simbiosis mutualisme mereka terjadi hingga saat ini dan apartemen dengan segala isinya itu menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka.

Setelah pintu terbuka dengan lebar, Sehun mendorong Luhan dengan sedikit kasar merapat ke dinding dekat pintu untuk mencium bibir merekah yang sedari tadi membuatnya tergoda itu. Penyatuan sedikit kasar itu berakhir dengan lumatan bernafsu dari kedua bibir itu. Salahkan Luhan yang berani membangunkan serigala lapar tadi, dengan iseng pemuda manis itu meniup-niup dan mengecup sensual tengkuk Sehun pada saat pemuda pucat itu mengendarai sepeda motor untuk kembali ke apartemen. Sehun dibuat merinding dan hampir mendesah, sekarang balasan yang setimpal akan didapatkan Luhan atas tindakanya.

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun lebih dekat, mendorong frustasi kepala Sehun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun tidak mau kalah, tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit Luhan yang lembut itu menyibak kasar t-shirt yang digunakan Luhan hingga menampilkan dada putihnya. Sehun meraba permukaan kulit dada Luhan naik turun dan berakhir dengan mencubit gemas salah satu puting yang tengah menegang itu.

"Hmmhhh..mhhh…ahh" racauan tertahan kelar dari bibir Luhan yang terbungkam ciuman Sehun, seketika dirinya merasa sangat panas dan berkeringat dingin. Luhan menyukai sensasi ini dan menginginkan lebih, terlihat jelas dari ciuman frustasi mereka, bertarung lidah hingga saliva meleleh disudut bibir manis itu.

"Hmmhh..mhh.." Seakan membutuhkan oksigen, Sehun melepaskannya dengan tidak rela lalu menggantikan peran bibirnya untuk menyapu kulit bersih leher Luhan. Gigit, jilat dan hisap membuahkan hasil yang menakjubkan di permukaan lembut itu. _Kissmark._ Tangan Sehun tidak diam melainkan meremas bokong sintal Luhan dengan gemasnya.

"Ahh, Sehunnhhh…aahh" Luhan…jangan ditanya lagi. Tentu saja ia menikmati perlakuan Sehun ini. Jelas sekali terlihat dari tertutupnya mata rusa itu menikmati segala sentuhan dan desahan erotis tiada henti dari bibirnya. Sukses membuat sesuatu pada diri Sehun bergejolak dan tegang…tentu saja.

"Ahh..Luhannh kau begitu manis jika seperti ini, nghh sshh.."

"Janganhh ahh banyak omong, cepat tuntasan nghh ahh.."

"Apa yang kau inginkan hmmh?" bisik Sehun dengan desahan berat andalan miliknya yang mampu membuat batang di bawah sana menegang, lebih tegang. Luhan menyatukan alisnya –sangking terasa nikmatnya- untuk berusaha menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Sehun.

"Aku mauu ughh…penis besarmu…ahh menusuk-nusuk hole sempitku"

Sehun menyeringai mendengarkan _dirty talk_-nya Luhan. Tepat sekali, itulah yang diinginkan Oh Sehun ini. _Dirty talk_ Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah berkali-kali lipat. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa mengganti tempat bercinta, Sehun menurunkan paksa celana pendek selutut yang digunakan Luhan, beserta antek-anteknya. Kini memperlihatkan bagian bawah Luhan yang telanjang dengan penis yang sudah sangat mengeras dengan hiasan cairan precum di ujungnya.

Sehun jongkok di depan Luhan, "Lihat, adik kecilmu sudah precum begini hanya dengan sentuhanku Luhan.." Sehun menggenggam batang itu kuat dan meremasnya dengan tempo yang beraturan.

"Akhhh ahhh.. ngghh remas terushh Sehunnhh…"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri.."

Sehun meremas penis itu dengan gemas tapi dengan tempo yang sangat lambat. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan mendesah frustasi karena gerakan yang sangking lambatnya. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman, kakinya sudah terasa sangat lemas untuk tetap berdiri. Tidak ingin kegiatan itu terhenti, Luhan lebih memilih menyender ke dinding.

"Ahhhh lebihhh cepathh brengsek nghh.."

"Baiklah baiklah…"

Sesuai permintaan, Sehun memijat benda tegang itu dengan gerakan lebih cepat, menjilati ujungnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas kuat rambut Sehun, mendongakan kepalanya atas perlakuan Sehun yang memabukan.

"Ahh ahhh Sehun aku mauu nghh keluarhh"

"Tidak sekarang, princess"

"Uhh?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun berhasil menanggalkan celananya dan membalikan badan Luhan sehingga kini posisinya menghadap ke dinding. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sehun menarik pinggul Luhan agar lebih menungging dan menggoda hole yang sudah berkedut-kedut itu dengan ujung penisnya yang sudah sedikit basah.

"Nghh mhhh masukan..masukaannhh"

"Tanpa lube? Kau sungguh binal Luhan.."

"Nghh lakukan sa-akhhh ahh sakit bodoh.." tanpa lubricant, Sehun melesatkan torpedonya masuk ke dalam hole Luhan dengan sekali hentakan. Menghasilkan erangan kesakitan bercampur nikmat dari si pemilik hole menggoda itu. Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sangat erotis, mengundang birahi binal Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi, Sehun bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat dan menghentakan kuat ke dalam hole yang terjamah itu.

"Ahh ahh yaahh yaahh lebih dalam Sehunnieehh"

"Shhh shhh Oh damn it, Luhan kau sempithh shhh"

Desahan demi desahan, erangan demi erangan menjadi musik latar dari ruangan minimalis itu hingga akhirnya Luhan berteriak kencang karena klimaks pertamanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"AHHH Sehunniieeee..haah..haahh..nghh"

"Aku belum..Luhann nghh.." Sehun belum mencapai puncaknya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menghantam dirinya dengan tubuh Luhan dengan cepat, penis Luhan yang sudah layu itu terlihat bergerak-gerak mengikuti tempo Sehun yang cepat. Luhan sudah lelah dan hanya bisa menandarkan kepalanya ke belakang di bahu Sehun sedangkan pemuda pucat itu menggigit dan menghisap kembali bahu mulus Luhan.

"Ahh ahh Sehunnhh.."

"Ahhh aku keluarhh…" semburan cairan putih itu mengisi rectum Luhan yang tadinya terasa kosong, cairan yang terlalu banyak itu meleleh di pahanya karena tidak bisa menampung lebih banyak. Badan keduanya merosot dan lebih memilih berbaring tanpa alas di atas lantai yang dingin. Sungguh melelahkan..

"Cepat lepaskan penismu sekarang atau aku akan mengencangkan hole-ku, Sehun.."

"Hm, lakukan saja. Aku akan menggenjotmu lebih liar lagi.."

"Kau—suara apa itu?" perkataan Luhan terhenti saat ia mendengarkan suara yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbaring.

"Suara apa? Ini sudah malam Luhan, jangan buat aku paranoid" Luhan mengabaikan ocehan Sehun dan karena penasaran ia mulai bangkit dengan perlahan melepaskan tautan penis itu dari hole-nya. "Ahhh…" pemuda manis itu sempat mendesah dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku mendengarnya Sehun, suara bayi menangis..di dekat sini.."

Sehun yang bingung melihat tingkah Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menemani pemuda itu dengan merangkak ke sisi pintu masuk apartemen mereka, "Jangan mulai, kau kebanyakan nonton film horror, Lu"

"Tidak aku-"

"Hueeeee" suara yang dicurigainya itu menjadi lebih keras saat Luhan akan meraih gagang pintu masuk apartemennya. Tanpa berpikir, Luhan membuka pintu dengan keadaan dirinya yang telajang bulat. Masa bodoh, kali ini Luhan dalam keadaan siaga untuk berlari dengan telanjang jika sesuatu yang aneh benar-benar terjadi. Namun sesuatu di bawah sana sukses membuat kedua bola mata bak rusa itu melebar, mulut menganga dan alis yang berkedut parah. Disana tergeletak sebuah keranjang rajut yang di dalamnya terdapat makluk paling dihindari oleh Luhan, yakni seorang bayi. Kali ini Luhan tahu apa maksud dari keadaan ini dan dia menyesal telah membuka pintu itu. Sungguh sial….

"Hueeeee Hueeee"

"Omonaaaaa andwaeeeee….."

**-seselulu-**

**Mianhae karena updatenya yang terlalu lama, author lagi galau pasca wisuda. Mau cari kerja belom dapat-dapat haha..doain ya author dapat kerja di tempat yang diinginkan hehe.. mianhae klo nc-nya kurang hot. Belom pengalaman haha…**

**BIG THANKS TO RIVIEWER PERTAMA SAAT PROLOG DAN KESETIAAN KALIAN NUNGGU FIC INI YANG UPDATE TERLALU LAMA**

**SILAHKAN BACA-ENJOY- ^^**


	3. Song Qianren

**Warning: YAOI/MATURE/CURSE LANGUAGE/ABUSING/KINKY**

**Ket: **

'_thinking'_

"Hueeeee Hueeee"

"Omonaaaaa andwaeeeee….."

Luhan seketika histeris setelah menyadari bayi itu tambah menangis karena teriakannya. Tangannya yang mungil itu menggapai-gapai udara seakan meminta digendong oleh Luhan. Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tentu saja tersadarkan dan berlari kencang masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkan bayi yang menangis itu di depan pintu. Sehun yang bingung dengan kegaduhan itu akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ada di depan pintu? Kenapa kau berlari hah? Hei, cepat pakai celanamu Luhan? Sebenarnya—"

Luhan jengah dan melempar Sehun dengan baju yang akan dipakainya, "Yak diamlah, kau sungguh berisik. Bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu, kau mirip sekali dengan Ahjumma Jung sebelah kamar kita,"

Sehun menghela napas bosan, "Baiklah pertama pasang celanamu dulu sebelum aku lepas kendali untuk meremas penis mungil layumu itu," ucapnya seraya melirik penis Luhan yang belum terbungkus apapun dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Dasar otak mesum," Luhan memasang celana dalamnya beserta boxer dengan gambar Hello Kitty yang menampilkan wajah manisnya. Sontak saja Sehun tertawa geli melihat anak rusa itu. Luhan mendelik tidak suka, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau bilang dirimu manly? Lihat boxermu.."

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Diamlah dan bawa bayi di depan pintu itu masuk sekarang sebelum alien itu mati kejang karena menangis.."

_Tunggu…_

_Luhan bilang apa?_

_Bayi?_

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud Luhan, Sehun berteriak nyaring, "APA? BAYI? DI DEPAN PINTU?"

Seketika alis mata Luhan berkedut…

"Aish tidak perlu berteriak Sehun, semua orang akan datang berbondong-bondong kemari melihat kita dan bayi itu. Cepat ambil dia, aku tak ingin menyentuhnya saat ini..." bukannya membenci anak kecil, hanya saja Luhan tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal semacam itu sekarang. Dia lelah dan hanya terpikirkan untuk istirahat karena permainan Sehun tadi, apalagi besok dia harus kuliah pagi. Sehun yang sama telanjangnya dengan Luhan memutuskan untuk menyambar celana training Luhan yang tergatung di belakang pintu. Memakainya walaupun terasa sedikit sempit, Sehun berlari-lari kecil untuk bertemu dengan tamu barunya itu.

"Bayi? Kenapa bisa?"

Sehun melihat sendiri bagaimana makhluk yang tidak disukai Luhan itu kini tengah menangis di depan pintu, sungguh tega si rusa itu meninggalkan bayi mungil nan imut ini di depan pintu dalam keadaan menangis dan kedinginan. Tak ingin semua tetangga melihatnya, Sehun membawa bayi itu masuk beserta keranjang rajut yang menjadi tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis. Cup cup cup.." Sehun menggendong bayi itu dengan telaten dan mengayunkan tubuh mungilnya dengan lembut. Seakan melihat keajaiban, bayi itu berhenti menangis dan mulai tertawa kecil sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke udara. Seakan ingin memeluk Sehun.

"Waaa..waaa buuuu…" bayi yang terlihat berumur tujuh bulan itu bergumam tidak jelas ala bayi pada umumnya dengan menampilkan senyuman tanpa giginya pada Sehun. Sehun merasa lega karena bayi itu akhirnya berhenti menangis. Karena merasa sudah percaya diri jika bayi itu tidak akan menangis lagi, Sehun menampilkan sebuah permainan yang biasa yang ia gunakan untuk keponakan jauhnya di Jepang sana. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya yang bebas lalu…

"Ciluk…baaaa.."

_Tapi…_

Alis kecil bayi itu berkerut, bibir kecilnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya mulai berair kembali, hingga…."Hiks…hiks…Huweeeeee…huweeeee…"

Si bayi menangis lagi dan kali ini dua kali lipat lebih keras. Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan Papa Sehun? dia sama sekali tidak menyukai wajah tololmu. Bayi mana yang akan senang melihat wajah tolol dengan bola mata dijulingkan dan lidah menjulur keluar seperti orang kena penyakit ayan(?) Tentu saja bayi itu memangis.

_Drap…Drap…Drap_

Luhan berlari kencang menuju ruang tengah –tempat kejadian perkara- dimana Sehun sedang menggendong bayi itu dan sedang berusaha menenangkannya yang bergerak liar kemana-mana. Sehun tampak kesusahan sedangkan sang bayi masih menangis kencang. Ini tidak baik-baik saja, lihat saja wajah si bayi sudah merah padam karena terus-terusan menangis.

"Bedebah ini….YA OH SEHUN, KAU APAKAN DIA? KENAPA MENANGIS BEGITU KERAS?"

'_Kkamjakgiya' _ucap Sehun dalam hati, kaget karena teriakan Luhan yang membahana.

"YA LUHAN, JANGAN BERTERIAK, KAU MEMBUAT BAYI INI TAMBAH KETAKUTAN.."

"HUWEEEEEEEE…"

_Pletak_

"Kau juga, jangan berteriak bodoh. Berikan padaku…" Luhan merebut bayi itu dengan sedikit kasar setelah memukul kepala Sehun dengan bogemannya. Merasa kasihan pada bayi itu, Luhan akhirnya luluh lalu menempatkan bayi mungil tak berdaya itu di depan dada telanjangnya, mengusap-usap punggungnya agar berhenti memangis..

"Suusshh suuushh uljimaseyoo~~" bujuknya sembari mengelus rambut sang bayi yang sangat lembut. Lama kelamaan tangisan itu berhenti dan tergantikan dengan sang bayi yang terdiam menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Luhan bergerak-gerak kecil seperti mengayun sang bayi agar tetap tenang. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan langka itu terperangah, memandang Luhan dan bayi itu bergantian, berkali-kali sampai kepalanya sakit sendiri.

"Emm.. sepertinya dia hanya kelaparan makanya menangis keras. Haha.."

"Heh, jangan bodohi aku, Oh Sehun. Pasti kau menampilkan wajah bodohmu lagi di hadapannya kan?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Aniyaaa.."

"Ck..Bayi tetangga sebelah saja langsung memangis lihat wajah tololmu itu.."

"AISH JINJJAAA…"

_Pletak…_

Sekali lagi, Sehun kena bogeman mentah dari Luhan di kepalanya. Tragis sekali…

"Yah! Diam kau saekki-ya-" Sehun mengusap-usap kepala bekas bogeman mentah Luhan dengan bergumam tidak jelas. "Lihat dia sudah mau tenanghh ahhh…"

Sontak Sehun membesarkan bola matanya spontan setelah mendengar desahan familiar dari bibir seksi sang partner. "Yah ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendesah?"

Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk bayi yang tengah bertengger di dadanya, jika dipandangi lebih dekat maka akan terlihat apa yang tengah diperbuat oleh bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu. Bayi itu menenggelamkan kepalanya tepat di salah satu _nipple_ Luhan yang masih sensitif paska-bercinta tadi.

"Dia menghisap _nipple-_ku...ahh ahh Sehun dia menggigitnyaaahh...Ya Saekki-ya, aku tidak memproduksi ASI, ngghh ahh.."

Sehun kesal, pasalnya Luhan mendesah bukan karena dirinya. Namja berwajah pucat itu menoyor pelan kepala Luhan, "Yah..kenapa kau sampai mendesah seperti itu, apa kau menikmatinya hah?"

"Bukan begitu..ahh…_nipple-_ku masih sensitif karena nghh kerjaanmu tadi OH SEHUN BRENGSEK.."

"Ahh hentikan, ini bukan payudara ibumu heeeii…" sang bayi masih saja setia bertengger di dada Luhan, tidak mempedulikan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir namja bermata rusa itu. Dia tetap saja mengisapnya dengan kuat walaupun merasa tidak ada air susu yang akan keluar.

'_Ugh sial, aku hard lagi…'_ batin Sehun frustasi karena mendengarkan ehm tepatnya menikmati desahan Luhan yang meluncur keluar karena ulah sang bayi kehausan itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun berjalan ke belakang Luhan dan memeluknya, menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan mencubit gemas _nipple _sebelah yang tidak dihisap oleh si bayi. Luhan tersentak dan tidak sengaja mendesah lebih keras, "Ahh..ahhh kauu…"

"Desahanmu…buat aku terangsang kembali, Lu. Jadi rasakan akibatnya.."

Bayi laki-laki mungil itu tidak mau kalah, merasa air susu dari susu sang 'umma' tidak keluar sama sekali, ia menghisapnya lebih kuat dan sesekali menggigitnya. Sehun menjadi lebih liar, sambil menggigit bahu Luhan dan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_, kedua jarinya tak berhenti-henti untuk memilin, plintir keras dan mencubit _nipple _Luhan yang sudah merah dan sangat tegang. Luhan yang mendapatkan kenikmatan dua kali lipat hanya mampu mendesah, mendongakan lehernya agar Sehun bisa menghisap lehernya dengan leluasa.

Tapi…

Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Luhan membuka matanya dan memandang sang bayi yang sibuk mengemut dadanya dengan tatapan horror.

"Ahhh…ini tidak baik.."

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir sang bayi dengan _nipple-_nya. Lihatlah, _nipple-_nya sudah sangat merah, bengkak dan lembab akibat saliva si bayi yang tertinggal disana. Apa bayi ini benar-benar sedang kelaparan dan kehausan? Luhan jadi tidak tega untuk meneriakinya lagi, takut-takut makhluk menyusahkan itu menangis lagi.

"Jadilah anak baik, aku akan belikan susu untukmu, nghh ahh..Sehunnhh hentikan bodoh.." ucap Luhan sembari menyingkirkan kepala Sehun di bahunya lalu berjalan mendekati keranjang rajut yang menjadi tempat tidur si bayi. Sehun kesal karena kegiatan nikmatnya terganggu, berjalan menghampiri Luhan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Luhan menemukan sesuatu, sebuah surat yang terselip di selimut sang bayi. Berisikan tulisan tangan '_please take care of me'_ di amplopnya.

"Omonaaa, sebenarnya ini bayi siapa sih?" gumam Luhan penasaran sambil membuka isi amplop itu dan berusaha membacanya dengan seksama dan penuh konsentrasi karena kini si mesum Oh Sehun sudah melingkarkan kembali tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan. Membuatnya sedikit risih karena hembusan napas namja mesum itu di bahunya membuat Luhan tergelitik geli.

"Kau yakin ini bukan bayi hasil permainan ranjangmu dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Luhan. Luhan langsung berkilah, "YA! Walaupun aku playboy, tak sekalipun aku menyentuh wanita.." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Yah memang, kau tipe ingin 'disentuh' bukan tipe 'menyentuh'.."

"Apa kau bilangghh ngghh ahh Sehunhh cukuuph.." sekali lagi rusa malang itu mendesah karena ulah Sehun yang menggigit gemas leher jenjang Luhan, meninggalkan ruam-ruam baru menggantikan ruam lama yang hampir memudar. Wajahnya yang bak malaikat itu sukses dibuat masam oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Makanya jangan berteriak lagi padaku…"

Luhan kembali membaca surat itu, "Ahh Sialan, ini anak Vic-meimei. Kenapa dia meninggalkannya disini?"

"Lah? Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Pergi keliling dunia dengan pacar barunya…dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia menulisnya disini. "

"Jadi kita benar-benar harus merawat bayi ini?"

"Tentu saja, dia keponakanku, tidak mungkin aku menelantarkannya. Dia anakku juga sekarang"

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi seorang ayah secepat ini, eh bukan ayah tapi ibu.."

"Yak kau sialan Oh Sehun…eh tunggu… ternyata namanya Song Qianren dan umurnya tujuh bulan. Aish Vic memberikan data lengkap anak ini seperti ingin menitipkan bayi di panti asuhan saja. Dasar sinting…"

"Mulai sekarang kau yang akan merawatnya, aku tidak ikut-ikutan.." ujar Sehun datar lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya hendak membersihkan diri dan tidur. Kamar Luhan dan Sehun sebenarnya terpisah oleh dinding, mereka masih menolak untuk tidur bersama karena Sehun masih tidak terima dengan sifat jorok Luhan yang suka mengobrak-abrik kamarnya dengan berbagai macam sampah yang paling Sehun benci. Namja pucat ini sangat mencintai kebersihan dan menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat namja bersih di dirinya. Berlebihan sekali, sekedar informasi, Luhan sangat senang menumpuk cucian kotor di kamarnya. Sebagian besar adalah boxer berpola kartun dan itu membuat Sehun agak geli dengan tingkah namja rusa itu.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun mulai beranjak menarik tangannya sedikit kasar agar namja itu tetap berada di tempat. "Wae?"

"Sehun…bbuing bbuing…bantu aku merawat Qianren yaaaa…bbuing bbuing.." yah, inilah yang tidak disukai oleh Sehun dari Luhan, selalu melancarkan aegyo untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Terkadang Sehun benci dengan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lemah akan aegyo namja bermata rusa itu tapi dengan cepat pula Sehun bisa menangkisnya dengan memasang wajah _poker face_-nya padahal di dalam hatinya kini selalu terasa berbunga-bunga disertai nafsu membara yang sulit untuk ditolak. Nafsu akan memakan Luhan saat itu juga.

Sehun mendecih, "Eiisshh..aegyomu menjijikan, Lu. Shireo, aku belum siap menjadi ayah.."

'_Kalau Luhan yang jadinya ibunya sih aku siap-siap aja hahaha'_

"Ayolaaahh…bantu ak- eh apa ini?"

Luhan menemukan sepucuk surat lain di dalam amplop itu dan membacanya, **"Sehun, bantu Luhan untuk merawat my honey bunny sweety baby, okay. Jika tidak, aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada 'dia'…. Rahasia terbesarmu ada padaku kekekeke…"**

Kalimat-kalimat yang tertera dalam surat itu membuat sebagian otak Luhan error, apa maksud dari surat yang ditujukan untuk Sehun itu. Siapakah 'dia' itu, Luhan mulai bingung, "Maksudnya apa, Sehun?"

'_Mati aku' _tentu saja Sehun langsung sadar apa maksud dari surat itu. Tidak ingin Luhan lebih banyak bertanya, jadinya Sehun langsung mengelak, "A-aniyo, haha…Ba-baiklah, aku akan bantu kau merawat benda ini.."

"Dia bayiiii…"

Qianren yang berada di gendongan Luhan sedikit tergelak karena tingkah dua orang dewasa di depannya itu. Menampilkan mata besar yang mirip sekali dengan Victoria dan senyuman lebar tanpa gigi miliknya. Hati Luhan menghangat karena tingkah lucu sang bayi, mendekapnya lebih erat dan mengelus punggungnya sayang.

"Ren-ah, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti ibumu kan?" bisik Luhan pelan di telinga bayi mungil itu. Qianren membuka mulutnya membentuk senyuman lebar, seakan memberikan petunjuk jika dia tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai wajah Luhan dengan semangat, membuka menutup telapak tangan mungilnya seakan ingin menyentuh wajah Luhan. Seakan mengerti, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Qianren dan mencium hidung kecilnya. Qianren tertawa geli dan memeluk leher Luhan menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya di ceruk leher sang paman.

Pemandangan itu sangat langka bagi Sehun, belum pernah ia melihat sisi lembut Luhan sebelumnya pada seorang anak kecil. Mungkin karena Qianren adalah kelurganya yang tersisa kini dengannya, Luhan akhirnya luluh dengan kenyataan itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dua orang di depannya kini. Bagai anak dan ibu sebenarnya, apalagi Luhan terlihat sangat sayang pada Qianren.

'_Huh, Qianren, kau sukses membuatku cemburu hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.'_

Qianren menguap lebar dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, "Dia menguap, sepertinya mengantuk…"

"Ah, aku lupa kini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau tidurlah, Sehun…"

"Luhan.."

"Hmm?"

_Cup~_

"Jaljayo~" ujar Sehun setelah mencium lembut pipi kenyal Luhan, menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang hampir saja menggelapkan mata Luhan karena sangking bersinarnya. Sungguh sangat jarang sekali ia melihat senyum tulus Sehun, apalagi untuk dirinya. Sontak wajah Luhan memerah dan lebih memilih menunduk berpura-pura melihat keadaan Qianren di gendongannya. Luhan tengah malu.

"Ne..Jal-jaljayo.."

Pagi itu, Luhan sudah dibuat repot oleh Qianren yang menangis karena belum mendapat asupan gizinya, yakni makanan. Dengan rasa terpaksa Luhan bergegas keluar untuk membeli beberapa susu formula dan bubur bayi untuk Qianren di minimarket 24 jam setelah menenangkan sang bayi. Ia menitipkan Qianren pada Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Saat dibangunkan Luhan, Sehun hanya menjawab perintah Luhan dengan malas dan mungkin dalam keadaan tidak sadar, hanya kata'nghh','hmm' dan 'yaa' yang keluar dari bibirnya, entah mengerti atau tidak.

Setelah setengah sadar, Sehun menyadari sesuatu membebani dadanya, tidak terlalu berat namun benda itu sungguh sangat liar. Bergerak kesana kemari, naik lalu turun lalu naik lagi serta dengan sewenang-wenangnya menampar wajah Sehun berkali-kali.

Sehun jengah, "YAK! LUHAN. BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU…" teriak namja itu tepat di depan wajah Qianren tanpa membuka mata.

"HUWEEEEEE…"

Suara tangisan membahana itu sukses besar membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan duduk dari acara berbaringnya, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Qianren ke pangkuanya. Qianren kembali menangis keras, "Omooo, Qianren. Gwenchana gwenchanaaaa..huwaaa mianhaeee.." pinta Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Qianren dan menenangkannya agar tidak menangis lagi. Untung saja dewi fortuna berada di pihaknya, Qianren berhenti menangis dan lebih asyik dengan kegiatan mengemut jempolnya. Sehun sedikit lebih lega, namun jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul delapan tepat berhasil membuatnya kalang kabut.

"Aku terlambat, mata kuliah dosen Jangkiller. Tamatlah riwayatku…" gerutu namja pucat itu masih dengan wajah datarnya memandangi jam dinding itu.

"Sehun-ah, Ren baik-baik saja kan?"

Tampaknya Luhan telah kembali, berdiri diambang pintu kamar Sehun sambil membawa dua kantung plastic besar belanjaan.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku yang tidak baik-baik saja. Darimana saja kau?"

"Eoh? Maksudmu? Ah aku membeli makanan untuk Ren-ah, untuk sarapan kita juga…" jawabnya, menunjukan dua buat kantung besar itu pada Sehun. Sehun menghela napasnya kasar sembari menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat Qianren, "Ahh aku terlambat, bodoh…"

"Sudahlah, bolos saja.."

"Seenak jidatmu…kau tau, sekarang mata kuliah dengan si Jangkiller. Aku bisa saja tidak diikutsertakan dalam pembuatan film documenter besok olehnya.." jawabnya masih menggendong Qianren menuju dapur dan menduduki namja kecil itu diatas meja. Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya sedangkan Luhan disibukan oleh kegiatan membuat susunya untuk Qianren.

"Sehun, bisakah kita belanja keperluan Qianren, hm..seperti baju mungkin. Aku ada sedikit tabungan untuk membelikannya baju baru.."

Sehun tampak berpikir sambil menyikat giginya. Raut wajahnya berubah senang saat sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Setelah berkumur Sehunpun kembali ke dapur dan bermain dengan Qianren. "Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat.."

"Mwo? Kenapa pakai syarat-syarat segala.."

"Aish kau mau kutemani atau tidak… ini hukuman, gara-gara kau aku jadi telat bangun.."

"Yah! Kenapa menyalahkanku.." ucap Luhan kesal, membanting spatula kayu itu ke penggorengan dengan sedikit keras sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan keras. Sehun mendelik tak suka, "Yah! Kau membuat Qianren terkejut.."

"Ck, tanganku licin. Baiklah, apa syaratmu.."

"_I want you tonight.." _telinga Luhan langsung memerah mendengar permintaan si mesum Sehun, dengan kesal ia melempar kotak susu Qianren tepat di kepala Sehun. Korban mengaduh kesakitan, untung saja lemparan Luhan tidak meleset, jika meleset seinci saja maka korban yang jatuh adalah Qianren, kasihan bayi tak berdosa itu.

"Dasar otak mesum, apa isi otakmu hanya itu Sehun?"

"Isi seperempat otakku adalah pelajaran, bermain, bekerja dan hal-hal membosankan lainnya dan sisanya…tentu saja berisi tentang betapa sexy-nya tubuhmu di bawahku dalam keadaan berkeringat, bernafsu, _blushing madly_ serta desahan '_more..more and more'_" jelas Sehun panjang lebar tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang benar-benar sudah merah padam-wajah dan telinganya- entah menahan marah atau malu.

"Apalagi mulut hangatmu itu memanjakan si kecil Oh Se-"

"Cukup, baiklah dan jangan teruskan hal memalukan itu…"

"Oke deal?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ck, Ne…"

Sehun menyeringai puas, "Baiklah kita akan belanja Qiareeeeen.. apa kau senang?" tanya Sehun sembari mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan mungil Qianren, bayi itu hanya bisa tertawa senang menampilkan senyuman dan suara tawa yang lucu. Diam-diam Luhan memperhatikan mereka dan tersenyum lembut –tentu saja tidak diketahui Sehun. Hatinya menghangat, sisi lain dari Oh Sehun sangat terlihat jika bersama anak-anak atau hewan lucu. Luhan merasa beruntung memiliki Sehun yang mau menerima kehidupannya yang pelik ini. Sangat beruntung…

"Makan dulu, aku sudah buatkan omelet daging kesukaanmu.." ujarnya meletakan sepiring omelet daging yang masih hangat diatas meja, tepat disisi Sehun duduk. Sedangkan Luhan kembali menggendong Qianren untuk duduk dipangkuannya, membantu namja kecil itu untuk menyedot susu botolannya.

"Waaahh, kau benar-benar contoh istri dan ibu yang baik Luluuu~"

'_Sialan…ucapanmu sukses membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan Oh Mesum Sehun'_

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan ditemani susu coklat yang dibuatkan oleh Luhan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sehun bahagia sekaligus deg-degan, pasalnya Luhan sangat jarang membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Melihat kesibukan mereka masing-masing membuat hubungan mereka merenggang dan ah kecuali masalah _having sex_, setelah melakukan kegiatan panas itu mereka bagaikan orang asing yang sibuk sendiri. Tapi hari ini terasa berbeda, sungguh berbeda. Apa perubahan seperti ini akan menghasilkan hubungan yang lebih baik di masa depan nanti?

"Ren-ah jangan buru-buru minumnya.."

"Ahh mashitaa~ Luhan-ah"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sehun, "Hmm apa Sehun?"

"Gomawo..." ujar Sehun dengan senyuman konyolnya –mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan- yang sekali lagi berhasil, dan akan selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merona. Luhan, jangan ditanya. Sangking kikuknya dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan.

**tbc**

Ket:

Kkamjakgiya: Astaga…

Saekki-ya: Brengsek…(biasanya digunakan pada akhir kalimat. Bagi yg pernah nonton School 2013 pasti tahu kata-kata ini hahaha)

**BIG THANKS TO PROLOG-CH1 REVIEWER and follower/favorite:**

**kyoonel0472_LuluHD_ChagiLu_hunhanjjang_uljanhleo_oh chaca_BabyHimmie_kaihunhan_snowy07_Oh HunHan Zelus_Candy27_HJ_seluve_Miracles 1206_ShinjiWoo920202_himekaruLI_michyeosseo_kimyori95_RZHH 261220_hunhan aegy_selukr_chanxbae_xxbayuxx_exodizt97_heol_jeje jung_lisnana1_hunhanminute_farfaridah16_Zy_Jung Eunhee_junia-angel-58_Guest(4)_Hunhanina_zuhal_ferina-refina_WulanLulu_Vita Williona Venus_WinDeerDoBacon-dkl_irna-lee-96_attiwijayya_13613_Maple fujoshi2309_younlaycious88_hyemi kim_Kim Sun Mii_chacalock_zoldyk_oh chaca_thuwik-chandra_Kim MyungYeol_dee_Rima-TAOma_Ardhiiarye_lueksoluosby_NaizhuAmakusa_Xiaoluluu_Nasywa940412_Nedera_Odult Maniac_Jong Ahn_Say-you_Putri_raka hun_Dobyeolight_BeeSuzy_gotheartattack_miira_byun cang kyukyu_windy0330_Fujoxhi203_myhunhanbaby_kristin-exofanshion_anisalu_selly yu_12209490_DeerIAM_beng beng max_teleportbabies_ass-jhgirl_deerhun_kim heeki_WulanLulu_jeje_Gigi onta_babybuby_haneunahhh18_214045_Cherry EXOL_Baekhyunniee_Reanelisabeth_Taeminho597_naranari2_13613_Jikyeo kwon_Xiaoluhan_Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya_agustina-chiavorone**

**THANKS AND ENJOY-MAAF JIKA KURANG MEMUASKAN (AUTHOR GALAU TINGKAT DEWA)**


End file.
